Survivor: Ademius
Survivor: Ademius is the 1st season of Parody: Survivor. Twists and Changes * Second-Vote Idol: There was an idol with 'special powers' hidden at the Amanison camp after the merge, that allowed the castaway it was played for a 'second vote'. The idol was found by Peter Kane but was never played. *'Tribe Leaders:' The three tribes publicly elected one member to be their leader at the start of the game. ** Mitch Carrigan was chosen to be leader of Sparrison. ** Aidan Franks was chosen to be leader of Amanoo. ** Yvonne Otis was chosen to be leader of Kafheesi. *'Weakest Person:' The three tribe leaders were told to pick the weakest person out from their tribe, based off of first impressions alone. Only Yvonne was perceptive enough to suspect that the three 'weak' representatives would be competing in the game's first reward challenge, thus explaining her decision to send out Peter instead. **Penny Hooper was chosen for Sparrison. **Aisha Hisyam was chosen for Amanoo. **Peter Kane was chosen for Kafheesi. Castaways * Darnell Rivera, Brett Freeman and Penny Hooper returned to the show for its 5th season - Survivor: Blood vs Water. * Elmer Harrison returned to the show for its 8th season - Survivor: Fans vs Favorites. * Amy Wilkes, Aidan Franks, Mitch Carrigan and Yvonne Otis returned to the show for its 10th season - Survivor: First Boots. * Elmer Harrison, Terrence Smith, Mitzi Perezz, Oberon Hallows, Peter Kane and Erin Castellan returned to the show for its 13th season - Survivor: All-Stars. * Elmer Harrison, Terrence Smith, Peter Kane and Mitzi Perezz returned to the show for its 17th season - Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. Season Summary Eighteen castaways were split into three tribes of six; with three males and three females each: Sparrison, Amanoo and Kafheesi. Penny Hooper of the Sparrison tribe was targeted early on for being weak in challenges but was able to charm the other men into keeping her around. Mitzi Perezz of the Amanoo tribe was the female hothead of the season. She avoided elimination her first tribal by threatening to play her idol, which she did, though only negating one vote. After the first tribe swap, on the new Amanoo, Mitzi formed a girls' alliance with original Amanoo member Aisha Hisyam, original Kafheesi member Erin Castellan, and Penny. Penny betrayed fellow Sparrison member Darnell Rivera of the opposing Trinity alliance consisting of him, Yvonne Otis of Kafheesi and Terrence Smith of Amanoo, and the majority alliance took him and Yvonne out. At the merge, a majority alliance was established consisting of Mitzi's girls' alliance and the Kafheesi trio consisting of the three Kafheesi males Brett Freeman, Callum Paisley and Peter Kane. They targeted the minority alliance consisting of former Sparrison member Elmer Harrison, and former Amanoo members Terrence Smith, Oberon Hallows and Ingrid Boehtz. Elmer felt jilted by Penny's betrayal. The males on both alliances often flipped sides throughout the game to take out big threats within their own alliances, usually approaching the girls to aid them in their plans. After Mitzi's blindside, Erin took over as leader of the Girls' alliance and won three consecutive immunity challenges to guarantee herself a spot in the Final Three. The Final Three consisted of the remaining members of the Girls' Alliance : Erin Castellan, Penny Hooper and Aisha Hisyam, all notably representatives from each of the three original tribes. The jury berated Aisha for being a 'sheep' and criticized Penny for betraying fellow Sparrison members Darnell and Elmer. For her physical and social prowess, Erin won the title of Sole Survivor in a blowout 8-0-0 vote. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Elmer Harrison won the Fan Favorite consolation prize, beating Terrence Smith in 2nd place and Oberon Hallows in 3rd. * None of the three tribe leaders made the merge. ** Mitch Carrigan, Aidan Franks and Yvonne Otis. * The host of Parody: Survivor said that Survivor: Ademius, on top of being an explosive premiere season, was also his favorite non-returnee season of Survivor so far, and that he'd loved the cast and confessionals. * Tracks: ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk_8jssA2lU Original ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH1dhB_VKXY 3:42 Terrence ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miL8gOzl0Eo Callum